A number of naturally occurring alkaloids found in the Madagascar periwinkel plant Catharanthus roseus (also known as Vinca rosea and Lochnera rosea) are approved anti-tumor drugs. Of prime commercial interest are vincristine and vinblastine which are accepted in the treatment of cancers. Vincristine is an active agent in the treatment of leukemia, lymphomas and solid tumours. Vinblastine has similar activity, and is also an active agent in the treatment of Hodgkin's disease.
Both vinblastine and vincristine are currently obtained by extraction from the plants, which have to be harvested and dried before the drugs can be extracted. The complexity of the plant extract (containing at least 200 different alkaloids) and the low concentrations of the desired alkaloids (0.0003% dry weight for vinblastine) make the extraction process both lengthy and expensive. The problems inherent in the extraction procedure make the development of alternative methods of vincristine and vinblastine production attractive.
Vincristine can be prepared chemically from vinblastine. In turn, vinblastine can be prepared chemically from catharanthine and vindoline, both natural indole alkaloids found in the Catharanthus roseus plant, via an intermediate material, 3',4'-anhydrovinblastine (A-VLB). Catharanthine and vindoline can be chemically coupled together using a peracid (e.g. m-chloroperbenzoic acid) to convert catharanthine to its N-oxide, followed by a Polonovski-type fragmentation of the N-oxide initiated with addition of trifluoroacetic acid to form a natural dimer. A reducing agent such as sodium borohydride is then added to the mixture to produce 3',4'-anhydrovinblastine (A-VLB) which can be converted to vinblastine, and thence to vincristine, by further oxidation. The overall chemical reaction scheme can be represented thus: ##STR1##
3',4'-anhydrovinblastine (A-VLB), has itself been reported to have a potent cytostatic activity, and indeed shows lower toxicity than either vincristine or vinblastine. It is an essential precursor of vinblastine and vincristine synthesis. Kutney "Pure and Applied Chemistry", 54, 2523 (1982) and "Heterocycles" 9, 1419 (1978) has shown that A-VLB can be formed enzymatically from vindoline and catharanthine using cell-free extracts from C. roseus leaves. The yields reported are, however, extremely low.
The chemical coupling reaction of chatharanthine and vindoline, in simplified form, can be represented as follows: ##STR2##
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel enzymatic process for the preparation of 3',4'-anhydrovinblastine from catharanthine and vindoline.